Episode 53
53- A Nobel Prize in Monster Hunting Aug 23, 2011 Runtime 1:19:02 Shepard hosts with Nahxela, Nick and Mazereon joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the return of Mazereon (and Nick) podcast. Krystian is out at GamesCon. The first quest is a challenge to KO a monster with an exhaustion switch axe, it ends with no KO. Nick has been busy doing his college work. There is discussion of internet anonymity. Mazereon talks about being a weight lifter. The second quest is challenge to cut a tale with only the arrow slash, and it end in success. The third quest is let someone else pick your weapon. Mazereon wants a rank above G-Rank. Nick talk about the myth of cutting of heads in the first MH. OPERATION Cherry Blossom is discussed. Viewer questions are answered. Can auto re-load be used with a gun lance? No, it can’t. If each member of the cast turned into one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who would be who? . Nick would be Rafael, Shepard would be Donatello, and Krystian is Michelangelo. Does break damage skill apply to items? It probably only effects the weapon. Which monster is the smartest? Yian Garuga is the pick. Why isn’t Shepard ever in his arena city? He says he can’t be somewhere he doesn’t know about. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. I believe this is our first reference to Monster Hunter Podcast Late Night (mostly uncensored) and 51 is the first episode to get the treatment 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Japanese Title / Lagombi (mini) / N/A - Quest Complete Japanese Title / Sand Barioth / N/A - Quest Complete The Fierce Black Horn (MHFU) / Black Diablos / Nick, Nick, Shepard - Quest Fail! The Yian Garuga Twins (MHFU)/ Yian Garuga x2 / Shepard - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Shepard edited this one? Mazereon jokes that he got a Nobel Peace Prize, and hence your shows get’s its title. 10:04 Mazereon getting properly pumped is shown. “Go home and be a family man maze” 12:24 Michele Bachmann gagging down some fried butter (attractive) 13:50 Monster Hunter University with Shepard (this time) matriculates you again with “Lesson 2 – Team Speed Running” it goes to the 19:06 mark (Episode #1 was in cast # 52) 29:18 Behind the blow, Cha-Cha’s behind the music. Who is the female voice? 48:07 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #8 (KO Han vs. Deviljho) 55:18 Time to Poop “He’s all the way up in there” (and in front of Mazereon!) Turkey gobbles for Nick. 'Recurring/New Jokes' 1:13:43 Shepard Bieber End show line –“It’s not the size of the hunter it’s the size of the hat”. After the bump, “Not as good as Krystian, I miss Krystian” 1:14:46 Mazereon’s Krystian impression. “Why are we talking about that?” Monster Hunter Fest Week #4 – Shepard’s smiling face returns again to offer you prizes for participating in Operation “Cherry Blossom” including artwork (Dos Alligator) done by his brother-in-law. Shepard also mentions that a new reason for not bringing the game over, is because Sony games have to have achievements and MHP3 doesn’t.